Pizza and Nectarine
by MissNMW
Summary: Tony and Ziva are forced to share a room. One-shot UST TIVA, everyone's favourite. Not.


I sifted through my documents and found this. I was planning on making this a multi-chaptered fic, but.. I'm stuck with ideas. I thought it best to upload it before my official hiatus. Review?

* * *

Ziva eyed the double bed. "One room?" she doubled checked again.

He grinned, and she tried not to look at his discoloured gapped teeth.

"Look, buddy. We're federal agents. I'm sure you must have-" Tony said rolling his eyes, tucking the wet pizza box under his arm and reaching to show his badge.

"With the rain every rooms been taken." He replied, smiling at Ziva, who grimaced a little.

Tony muttered under his breath "Does this badge not mean anything anymore..?"

Ziva turned to face Tony, Tony who looked all wet and dishevelled and kissable. She took a deep calming breath.

She couldn't believe it. It was just her luck. They had driven to Bethesda, (which had taken longer than it was supposed to, due to traffic and Tony's non-stop toilet breaks), to bring in a suspect, Tony had annoyed her the whole way, with his singing, with his whining, with his breathing. He had not shut up for even a minute. When Gibbs had rang her to say that Peter Jones had broken and confessed, she ended up slamming her fist onto the dashboard in anger.

On top of that. It was raining heavily and also late. Gibbs had rang them up and told them to find a place to stay for the night. He didn't need them going MIA, by driving in the rain, especially with Ziva's driving.

No "hanky panky", he emphasised. What did that mean?

Tony looked up and smirked. He found it hilarious that Ziva was making such a big deal out of sharing a bed.

"Come on Zee-vah. It's not like we haven't shared a bed before!"

"Yes. That was because we were undercover!" Ziva hissed.

"Ahh.. Under those covers.." Tony sighed and stared into space, a little smile forming on his face.

She punched him. Hard. And he whined. "What's the big deal?"

"I do not wish to share a bed with you! I need my space!"

"It's only one night! You didn't seem to mind last time-" he huffed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes Tony!" She said exasperated "I was not supposed to mind! We were-!"

The motel manager coughed and Tony rolled his eyes.

He flashed him the DiNozzo grin, got out his wallet and extracted a crisp dollar

"Thanks buddy," he said, tucking the dollar into the faded checked shirt. "Why don't you buy yourself something nice.."

The manager grinned, and exited the room as Tony muttered: "..Like some toothpaste."

* * *

Ziva took a deep breath and stepped out of the small bathroom.

She groaned "What?" Tony said through a mouthful of pizza.

He sat on the bed, legs stretched in front of him, pizza box in his lap, the remote to the television in his hand, wearing nothing but his boxers.

"You!" Ziva said, getting a little flustered and having a hard time keeping her eyes on his face.

"Oh." Tony said looking down at himself. "You should consider yourself lucky. I usually sleep with a lot less clothes."

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "Less than boxers?"

A few lines from a song popped into his head.. Some like to keep the heat on, some never hot enough. See I sleep with nothing on, cos I'm always burning up..

Tony flashed her the DiNozzo grin. "Yep." He said with a wink.

She groaned again, and Tony smirked.

"Fine!" she said, grabbing her overnight bag. She stalked back into the bathroom.

She changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts, her normal attire for sleeping.

She walked back into the room and watched with satisfaction as Tony's eyes left the television. He stopped mid-chew and swallowed the pizza in his mouth.

"What are you doing?" He squeaked.

"What?" Ziva asked innocently. "Move up." She said sitting next to him and crossing her legs.

She reached over and took a slice of pizza from the box.

Tony gulped.

Ziva leaned over Tony and reached for the bottle of water on the night stand. He closed his eyes briefly as her scent filled his nose.

His hand reached out and he hesitantly pushed a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

Her brown eyes met his green curiously. She felt herself lean forward until the shrill ring of her cell phone beside them made her jump, Ziva looked away, and picked up her cell phone.

"Gibbs" she stated as she answered as Tony ran a hand through his hair, muttering something that sounded a lot like "Figures."

"Yes Gibbs."

"Of course."

"Ok." Ziva snapped her cell phone shut.

"He just rang to tell us to get to bed. We have got an early start."

Tony nodded.

"You can finish in the bathroom first." Tony offered.

"Ok." She said sliding off the bed and into the bathroom.

Tony leaned back. He contemplated telling her how he really felt about her. Who knew how she felt? She'd probably kill him in the slowest, most painful way with the item nearest to her.

She stepped out of the bathroom, and at that moment it was a lamp.

Never once did it struck him that maybe she felt the same way he did, that she always knew where he was in the room, that her palms began to sweat when he was around her, that her throat became dry, that just the sight of him made her feel something deep in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't explain.

He rushed past her into bathroom..

And Ziva slipped between the cool covers.

He walked out of the bathroom, to see Ziva already in bed, her curls covering most of the pillow.

He switched the light off, and the atmosphere of the room changed.

The prospect of sleeping in the same bed as Ziva didn't seem so funny.

It seemed oddly.. Intimate.

He flicked the switch on again.

He sighed, he was behaving like a teenager.

He flicked it off again.

"What are you doing?" came Ziva's voice, her eyes still closed.

Tony jumped a little. "Nothing. I thought you were asleep."

She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Sorry." Tony mumbled and slipped into the bed.

Was this bed a double? It seemed so much smaller..

Tony closed his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep.

The only thing he could think about was the fact that Ziva was _in bed_ with him, just a few inches away.

She rolled over onto her back and stretched a little, her smooth leg came in contact with Tony's. Tony shivered despite the heat of the room.

"Sorry." She mumbled, her eyes snapping open and moving her leg.

He looked straight ahead at the ceiling, and said nothing as the air crackled with expectancy.

He sneaked a glance at her face, to see her looking back.

Ziva turned on her side, facing as far away from Tony as possible. She couldn't deal with this. Not yet. She fell into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

Ziva automatically woke up at at 5.00 for her early morning run. Then she realised where she was.

She turned around to see herself face to face with Tony. She didn't expect to find herself so close. Somehow in the night they had moved to the centre of the bed.

She had never been so close to his face. She could feel his breath of her face.

Her eyes surveyed his sleeping face. If she leaned forward..

She started to climb out of the bed, she couldn't get back to sleep, just as Tony mumbled in his sleep.

She smiled a little, until his arm came to rest on her stomach.

Her heart began to race.

She gently moved his arm off her stomach and climbed out of bed, grabbed her toiletry bag and her towel and headed for the bathroom for a shower. She ran the water in the shower, to give it time to heat up. She brushed her teeth, stripped her clothing and stepped into the now hot shower.

The hot water beat down on her as she shampooed her hair and washed her body.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her.

_Well done Ziva_ she thought as she realised she could have avoided going back into the room with just a towel on. She should have bought her whole bag into the bathroom instead of just her things for the shower.

She thanked the skies that it was early and Tony would still be asleep.

Tony yawned and opened his eyes. He needed to use the toilet. He sat up and stretched. He looked around the room. No Ziva.

He looked out of the window to see that the rain had stopped. She must be on her morning run, Tony mused to himself, never once considering the possibility that she was in the bathroom.

He stood up stretched some more and half stumbled to the bathroom to walk into a wet, naked, certain exotic beauty, whose name began with a "Z" and ended in a "iva". Tony's favourite sexual fantasy.

"Hmmffff" she said as she hit his chest. Tony's senses went into overdrive.

"Tony!" Ziva squealed.

His eyes flickered quickly, to take her body in. Head to toe.

He tried not to gape. "Uhh.. I thought you went for a jog."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "In an area I barely know?"

Tony positioned his hands conveniently at the front of his boxers. "Heh, Ziva. You think we could finish this conversation after I've been to the toilet?"

She huffed and pushed past him.

Tony went to the bathroom and relieved himself.

Ziva dressed quickly, just in time, as Tony walked back in.

"Ermm," he said, tugging at his ear. "Sorry about before. I really did think you were jogging."

The corners of Ziva's mouth quirked up in a smile. "It is ok."

"uhhh, just to let you know I'm gonna go get a shower now."

"Finally." Ziva said with a roll of her eyes, the teasing tone in her voice.

Tony let out a whoosh of breath. He was glad she was ok with the whole him bumping into her whilst he had an uncomfortable lump in his boxers. If that was any other girl, they wouldn't be abke to look him in the face, let alone tease him again. But then again, Ziva wasn't just any girl. No sirree, Ziva was a woman.

He sniffed his armpit as Ziva made a face and he headed for the shower.

Ziva sunk onto the unmade bed. He drove her crazy.

Tony's voice came muffled through the door. "Hey Ziva! You don't mind if I use some of this stuff do you?!" Ziva opened her mouth to protest, as Tony's voice came sing-song-ing through the door. "Thanks.. OOH! Nectarines..?"

Ziva rolled her eyes and began to tidy the room up a little. She finished and sank onto the bed with a sigh

She was embarrassed (and a little pleased, although she wasn't willing to admit it) at the way Tony had looked at her.

She jumped off the bed and walked to the dresser, she got her things out to do her hair. She sat down and began to brush her hair, just as Tony left the bathroom.

She glanced very discreetly at him in the mirror. He was in a pair of boxers, he hadn't bothered to dry himself and his hair, wet and un-styled, was flopping naturally in his face. Truth be told, he looked incredibly sexy.

Tony pulled on a pair of jeans as Ziva pulled her hair up to tie it up.

"Don't." said Tony.

Ziva met his eyes in the mirror.

"It's looks better down." He said with a shrug.

Ziva smiled and let her hair down.

The whole scene reminded Tony of a scene out of a movie. A couple type of scene. Tony's heart raced at that thought. He was getting carried away with himself. Tony finished dressing, his face screwed up in concentration and Ziva watched curiously as suddenly Tony slapped the back of his head.

She made a face and he gave her a weak smile. "I'm suffering from Gibbs withdrawal."

Ziva rolled her eyes and got up, collecting their things together as Tony stood in front of the mirror styling his hair.

She sighed impatiently and hovered behind Tony.

"HEY!" Tony said, "It takes time to look this good ya know!"

"Tony.." Ziva said warningly.

"OK! I'm done. You got everything?"

"YES." Ziva said. "I even picked up your.. things.. off the bathroom floor!" She made a face.

Tony laughed sheepishly. "Heh, thanks."

Ziva scanned the room once more, before opening the door.

The cold winter air hit them and Ziva shivered.

Back to NCIS.


End file.
